Chaos Approaching
by PerceivingDelusions
Summary: The children of the world are threatened... not by Pitch Black but by his apprentice, Dark Chaos. Although Chaos looks like a teenager, he is more powerful. The Guardians would once again need the help of a new guardian, Kenna Blaze the Spirit of Fire. Why did the Man in the Moon choose her? Do they have a connection? Read and you'll find out -WHOLE SUMMARY INSIDE- JFxOC
1. Chapter 1: Just you wait Guardians

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic about anything ever... Jack Frost is just SO AWESOME I need to write something with him in it. X} **

**So yeah... HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

SUMMARY

Unknown to the Guardians, Pitch Black had an apprentice, and his name is Dark Chaos. How did Pitch become so powerful? It was because of Chaos. He had lent his powers to him and so went into a deep sleep. But because the Guardians had defeated the feared Boogeyman, Chaos has awaken. However... his goal is not to be feared...but to destroy Mother Nature.  
The Guardians would once again need help in defeating this new found foe, that help is Kenna Blaze. The Spirit of Fire. She is the one who keeps the hearth alive, an important amenity in our homes. during the cold and wintry days. Do Chaos and Kenna have a connection? Why her? Because the Man in the Moon said so and remember, everything has a purpose.

**Jack Frost x OC (Kenna Blaze) X} (they meet at chapter 2!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Just you wait Guardians..."**

**_DARK CHAOS_**

Chaos woke up from the sound of trepidation. Rising up from his wooden bed, he saw Pitch Black on the corner of his room embracing his legs and muttering words which bemused Chaos. Throughout his time with Pitch never had he seen him like this. As the Boogeyman now being so petrified and shaken, being so… pathetic is disbelieving. 'What happened to you?' Chaos asked walking towards him only to receive no answer. He stopped at his side and patted his shoulder. Startled, Pitch defensively raised his hands on the side of his head.

'Get away from me,' he cried, quivering. 'L-leave me alone! I'm not a-afraid of you.' This response had taken Chaos aback. _What the hell happened to you? _He thought. Then he remembered… _The Guardians. You wanted them gone. Looks like you failed, obviously. _Chaos stared intently at Pitch wondering how fear himself could become as feeble as this. _What did you do to him, Guardians?_

'Pitch, Pitch, Pitch..,' Chaos tisked. 'Even with my powers the Guardians were still too strong for you, huh? Or were you just delicate?' he sighed. 'Pathetic.' With that Chaos extended his arm towards Pitch and placed his palm on his forehead. Alarmed, Pitch squirmed and yelled trying to push his hand away but to no avail. Chaos, with his palm still planted in Pitch's forehead, closed his eyes and the struggling halted. The once King of Fear started to tremble, his mouth wide with shock. Chaos opened his eyes revealing his dark green eyes shifting into dark black, relentless orbs. Slowly, he pulled back his hand towards himself with a trail of black mist coming out from Pitch's forehead.

When the trail of black mist disappeared into the palm of Chaos, detached from Pitch, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell on the cold ground. 'What a disappointment.' Chaos closed Pitch's eyes and went for the door, stretching. 'Sleeping for who knows how long might've affected my performance,' he said out loud willing to get out underground and into the open. 'Just you wait Guardians. I'm your real opponent. ' Chaos darkly chuckled. 'Can't wait to see you too Kenna.'

* * *

_**Three Years Later...**_

'Snow Day!' Sophie squealed with a big smile on her face and threw a snow ball at her brother, Jamie.

'You're gonna get it Sophie.' Jamie laughed. He bent down and scooped up some snow and shaped it into a ball. A smirk forming on his face, his brown eyes twinkling with delight. Sophie shrieked with laughter and ran behind a snow pile. Jamie extended back his hand ready to throw his ammo. He felt something hit the back of his head and shivered. 'Hey!' He turned around but found no one. 'What the-,' a thought struck him. He chuckled and looked up the rooftops of the houses around him. 'I know its you Jack Frost!' A cold gust of wind suddenly appeared that made him shiver more.

'How did you know it was me?' Jack asked innocently as he descends from a snow-covered rooftop in front of Jamie and flashed his mischievous smile.

'Jack!' Sophie cheeped and rushed to give him a hug. Jack laughed.

'It's nice to see you too Sophie,' he said. 'Wow... did you grow taller, Jamie? It was only a month since I last saw you.'

'Two and a half inches,' Jamie beamed.

'Well, congratulations,' Jack ruffled his hair.

'Are you staying Jack?' Sophie asked.

'Think so.'

'How long?' Jamie hoped to spend time with Jack since it was almost Christmas Holiday. Since Jack became one of the Guardians, they rarely spent time together.

'About a week or two,' Jack smiled.

'Yay!' both hugged Jack and laughed. 'The others would love to hear about this,' Jamie said.

Jack was about to say something but paused when he saw the Aurora Borealis, the signal for a meeting at the Ice Castle. 'Oh, no,' Jack said.

'What's wrong?' Jamie questioned.

'North is calling for a meeting.' Jack looked at Jamie and Sophie whose faces were filled with disappointment. 'Don't worry. I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?'

'Okay,' the two chorused.

'I promise,' Jack reassured them and flew up towards the North Pole. Leaving Jamie and Sophie dismayed.

* * *

**_North Pole_**

Jack arrives at the Ice Castle and saw North, better known as Santa Claus, staring at the huge, towering, revolving globe with tiny specks of light where the country's are with crossed arms. The Tooth Fairy buzzing everywhere informing her baby tooths where to go and take the teeth of children under their pillow. At the side of the room Sandy, the Sandman, is fast asleep standing. Jack decided to wake him up, making the ground where Sandy stands on into ice. With a smirk, he waved his wooden staff and the ground suddenly froze . Sandy, jolted up with surprise and hovered away from the icy, cold ground. Jack laughed. A couple of sand images appeared on top of Sandy's head clearly trying to say, 'This is not funny.'

'This better be good,' Bunny said who had only arrived through his hole.

'No, actually... it is bad,' North said facing the Guardians. They looked at North with worry.

'What's happened?' Tooth asked fearing the worst.

'The children are once again in danger.'

'Is it Pitch?' Jack asked.

'Impossible. He's good as gone,' Bunnymund said.

'No, I'm afraid it is something more powerful than Pitch Black.'

'What?'

'Yes! Someone we have never encountered before. I feel it...' North said and placed his hands on his stomach, 'in my belly.' The Guardians groaned. 'Aannd Man in Moon told me.'

'Aaww... looks like Easter will be disturbed again this year huh, Bunny?' Jack smirked.

'Funny,' Bunny said.

The Moon shined and its rays hit the floor with a large, engraved circle, and a smaller circle with the letter 'G' elegantly inscribed was at its centre with four triangles surrounding its sides. The smaller circle was pushed down as if it was a button. Then a huge, glowing crystal sitting on top of a rock crept up where the small circle was.

'Whoa...' awe filled Jack

'Oh, no. Not again,' Bunny groaned.

'So we need help, again?' North said stroking his white, long beard.

'What? What is this?' Jack said completely unknown of the situation.

'It's how the Man in the Moon tells us when there is a new Guardian,' Tooth said.

'Wait. So this is how you guys knew about me being a Guardian? By this crystal?'

Tooth nodded.

'Cool.'

A ray of light appeared on the pointed tip of the glowing crystal and a shape of a girl standing slowly emerged, having wavy hair tied in a ponytail, a short length, short sleeve jacket unzipped with a top underneath, shorts up to her knees and wearing thin shoes which only covered her toes, heels and the bottom of her feet.

'Who is that?' Jack asked.

Sandy's eyes lit up and an image of a fire appeared on top of his head. Sandy smiled, clearly excited about the new member to be.

'Fire?'

'Yes! Now I recognise her.' North gestures to the crystal's image. 'Blaze. Kenna Blaze.'

'Right,' Bunny recalled. 'The Spirit of Fire.'

'The Spirit of Fire, Kenna Blaze,' Jack thought. 'Nope. Don't know her.'

'Finally, a girl like me!' Tooth said enthusiastically. 'Oh. This is so exciting.'

'Now find and bring her here Jack,' North faced him with a smile planted on his face.

'What? Why me?'

'Because North needs to prepare for Christmas, Tooth has some teeth to take care of and Easter is near,' Bunny told Jack.

'Hey, I need some things to do to you know,' Jack countered.

'But out of all of us Jack, you have the most free time,' North said, 'and you can just make snow along the way.'

'How am I suppose to find her then?'

'Here,' North picked up a compass from his side pocket and tossed it towards Jack. 'Follow the arrow and you will find new Guardian. You have exactly one hour.'

'Great...'

'Don't complain, mate. I found you in less than fifteen minutes,' Bunny smirked.

'Do you need Yetis' help, Jack?' North offered.

'No, no need. I can do it alone. Unlike Bunny here,' Jack said pointing to Bunny with his thumb.

'Hey-' Before Bunny could finish his come back, Jack flew up the square opening on the roof where the Moon shines.

'Kenna Blaze, huh?' Jack said to no one in particular. He flew towards where the compass arrow was pointing. 'Let's see who you are.'

* * *

**Well that's it! The first chapter of my very first fanfic. What do you guys think? Hope you liked it! X]**

**-Percieving The Rise of the Guardians X}**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's there?

**Chapter 2: "Who's there?"**

**_KENNA BLAZE_**

I dragged my hand, glowing with heat, along the cold brick walls of the houses as I walk pass by them. Through windows I saw families sit by the hearth cuddled together in a blanket laughing, some sipping their hot chocolates or have a mother read to her children. This is my job…well, one of my jobs. I am the spirit who controls fire and the one who keeps the life of the hearth alive, an important amenity in homes during the cold and wintry days. I spread the warmth and light of the fire and am behind those feelings of comfort, ease and solace when you're near it.

I heard the fluttering of wings behind me. I stopped, turned around and saw one of my helpers. The firefly or lightning bug for others flitted side to side, the signal for a lost child. I call them my Embers, very helpful. This particular Ember here is special. He is the fastest, brightest and the very first firefly that I've made into my helper, I named him Flicker. You'll recognize him since he has golden wings that sparkle at night.

'Where's the kid?' I asked. Flicker flitted where the Town Square was. I ran to follow him. At the middle of the Town Square was a fountain made of marble, frozen again. 'Huh, thought I'd unfrozen that a few minutes ago.' I said out loud. Children playing snow ball fights were happily running everywhere. I felt a gust of cold wind rush by me which made me shiver. I blew in my clasped hands. I sighed, 'Much better.'

I saw Flicker in front of a frosted tree flitting side to side. I heard a faint whimper behind the tree. I moved towards it slowly unveiling a little girl behind it, clutching a teddy bear. Her cheeks wet with fresh tears. 'Now, where's your mom,' I said as I scanned the people of the Town Square but found no mother seeking for her lost child.

'Flicker,' I turned to him, 'stay with her, okay? Keep her company,' I ordered.

I darted towards the nearest building and with a push from the ground; I jumped from balcony to balcony to reach the rooftop overlooking the town. I searched and finally saw a woman pacing anxiously and briefly talking to random people at the other side of the Town Square separated by a long building. I jumped down and raced to her.

I immediately knew that she was the mother because of her green eyes, like her daughter and like mine-but mine's darker. Like I saw her at the rooftop, she was anxiously pacing and showing a picture of her daughter to people who had passed by her. I went to her and lightly touched the back of her head. The mother's anxious pacing halted and turned to the direction where her lost child was and ran. I smiled. _Job done._ As I walked back to Flicker, I felt another cold gush of wind rush by me. _Sure is cold today. _I blew on my clasped hands once again, making it glow red-hot. When I arrived at where Flicker was, I saw the mother and her daughter walk away the Town Square hand in hand. I leaned against the frosted tree, satisfied.

'That was pretty incredible what you did just now,' a voice appeared out of no where. A guy's voice. I looked at my surroundings but found no one.

'Who's there?' I said. Flicker started to fly around me. I formed my hands into fists, fire wrapped around my hands and positioned them in front of me as if I was in a boxing match.

'Whoa, there. Don't get defensive,' a boy who looked like he was in his teens, like me, descended from the frosted tree. He had a light blue sweater with a hood on which had frost, brown trousers and a staff wearing no shoes. Jack Frost. I stayed put, my hands still defensive.

'Hey,' he said with a smile and extended his hand towards me. 'I'm-'

'Jack Frost,' I continued. He looked surprised. I let the fire fade and relaxed. Flicker had also stopped and was only hovering still on my side.

'How did you-'

'-know?,' I said, cutting him off. 'You're the new Guardian, helped to defeat Pitch Black. It was big news.'

'Really?' he said looking astonished. 'Didn't know I was popular.'

'Great,' I gave him a spurious smile. 'See ya,' I waved a hand and walked away.

'Hey!Wait a sec,' Jack cried and grab my arm only to feel the sting of heat. 'Ow.' he jerked back.

'Oh, sorry. It's really-' a thought struck me. 'Did you freeze the fountain?' I said pointing at him.

'Yeah. Why?' he said as he bent down and placed his burnt hand on the snow.

'I'd unfrozen that just a while ago,' I sighed. 'Never mind. Do you need anything?'

'Yes,' Jack stood upright. 'Get ready to hear big news about you 'cause... you're about to become the new Guardian!' he said with a grin and gestured to me.

I was speechless... then I laughed. 'What the heck are you talking about? Are you crazy?'

'No, I am not crazy. So, let's go to the North Pole and make a you an official Guardian,' he smiled.

I raised an eyebrow. 'What makes you think that I would want to become like you guys. Besides, why would they need me? Is Pitch back?'

'No,' Jack said, now serious. 'Something more powerful.'

'Impossible,' I shrugged and walked away.

'Hey! Won't you come with me to the North Pole?' Jack's voice growing faint as our distance increased.

'No!' when I thought he'd leave me alone, in front of me something was thrown and a portal opened. 'What th- Ah!' I felt a push and I fell towards the portal. 'Jack Frost!'

'Now, how did that happen?' I heard Jack Frost chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3 What?

**Chapter 3: "What?"**

**_KENNA BLAZE_**

I landed with a big thud, face down on the floor. 'Oww…,'I sat up on my knees and rubbed my forehead. _At least the rug cushioned some of the blow._

'Welcome, Kenna Blaze,' I heard a booming voice thick with Russian accent. I looked up ahead and saw the Guardians; behind them was a burning hearth. Santa Clause or St. Nick at the middle, the Easter Bunny at his side with an egg and a paintbrush on his paws, the Sandman and the Tooth Fairy, hovering at the other side with a beaming smile on her face.

'Hi Kenna,' the Tooth Fairy greeted as she suddenly flew towards me catching me off guard. 'I'm so glad you're joining us,' she said with the speed of a humming-bird. 'Wow… you have pearly white teeth! We'll get along well, I just know it!'

'Kenna, this is Tooth and Bunny,' Santa introduced and gestured to each Guardian,' and Sandy and you know Jack,' he gestured at the back. I turned my head.

'Unfortunately,' I said under my breath and glared.

Jack waved with a smirk and went towards the Guardians.

'So, do you need anything from me?'

'Yes, we need help,' North said. 'Something is threatening the children again.'

A couple of yellow sand images rapidly sprung out one after another on top of Sandy's head.

'Yeah, something more powerful than Pitch,' Bunny said.

'And that's why we need your help, Kenna Blaze,' North continued. 'You are new Guardian!' North lifted his hands in the air and all of a sudden two Yetis popped out both lifting up fired torches then twirling them, tiny elves playing trumpets marched around me in a pattern, wearing red triangular suits with a hat having a silver bell at its end. A Yeti gave a huge ancient looking book to North which he opened. The noise grew louder. A headache was starting to form. _How irritating._ The Guardians were standing with smiles planted on their faces and Jack Frost was trying to contain his laughter_. _North cleared his throat and before he could say something, at my command the fire had burst out from the hearth which took everyone by surprise and made them turn with faces flabbergasted. The room quieted down and only the crackling of the fire was heard.

'I have _no_ interest in being a Guardian whatsoever,' I firmly said.

Jack chuckled. 'Told ya it doesn't work.'

'Hmm...,' North scratched his head. 'Jack was the same.'

'Great,' Bunny said sarcastically. 'Another stubborn one.'

Tooth flew towards me. 'Kenna,'she said, 'listen. The children are in danger. We need you. '

'Why me? There are other spirits who, I'm sure, are willing to join you.'

A moon image appeared on Sandy's head.

'When Man in Moon chooses Guardian,' North said, 'it is not just anyone. They need to have something special. When Jack was chosen by Man in Moon, he experienced something he always wanted... to be believed in.'

' My jobs are to bring comfort through fire and to guide lost children. I don't need the children to believe in me to be able to do my jobs... besides, why I became the Spirit of Fire was because of Mother Nature, not because of the Man in the Moon. I'm certain that the other Spirits by the Man in the Moon would be better suited to be a Guardian.' I vented.

'Kenna-,' North started to say but I broke him off darting to the hearth and vanished through the flames.

* * *

**_The Guardians_**

''ey... where'd she go?' Bunny wondered as the Spirit of Fire vanished through the dancing flames of the fire.

'Jack,' North called. 'Bring her back. We need to talk'

'Just give her some time, let her think for a bit,' Jack said.

'But the children could be in danger any minute now,' Tooth panicked.

Bunny started to paint his egg. 'We don't have time.'

Jack sighed. 'She has to have something she had always wanted but never got it. Something she longs for. Like me. I wanted to know about my past and that made me help you guys. If you force her, she'll be even more irritated and will keep on running away.'

'He has a point,' Bunny said.

'Oh? Thank you Bunny,' he smiled.

'Okay,' Santa agreed. 'One day, and if she does not make up mind, well... I have ways.'

* * *

**_Kenna Blaze_**

_Those Guardians are insane, _I thought as I got out of the hearth of a random house I teleported in and went to the roof. Yes, I can teleport from one fire to another as long as its my size however which fire I can go to is beyond my control. With my feet glowing red with heat, I walked from roof to roof for the sake of a warm house for the families as well as intending to forget about the Guardians' endeavour of making me join them.

'Long time no see,' I heard a voice behind me. A voice that I can distinguish between thousands. This time it is not of Jack Frost's. 'How have you been? Been well?'

I whirled back. 'Can't be,' I gasped, dumbfounded.

'Hello, Kenna,' the familiar boy greeted. 'You didn't know I was a Spirit too, did you?'

'Aaron...'

'Ah... No one has called me that in decades. But no. Now, I'm Chaos. Dark Chaos.'

His words took me aback. 'What?'

He let out a snicker. 'Is it that shocking to see me? Your own Brother?'

I was lost for words. I cannot comprehend this phenomenon. My Brother, whom I thought I lost, was standing before me. His hair once before was golden, now jet black ; his eyes once was green and twinkling like mine, now a dim, dark green without a hint of radiance peeking out from his long, uncut bangs ; and his clothes all black. The only thing that we still have in similar is our wavy hair although mine is fiery red. 'But how? For all these years I was searching for you-'

'Search?' he laughed. 'Since that incident you've never searched for me. Heck, you probably never had thought about me until now.'

'What are you talking about? Of course I have. Not a single day had passed by without me thinking about you.'

'Ha. Don't make me laugh Sister. You were too proud and conceited to even think about me. '

'What?' Every word that came out of his mouth had me baffled. What made him like this?

'Don't play dumb with me!' he yelled. 'Mother Nature chose _you _to be a spirit, to be a Guardian. Not me nor the both of us, but _you._'

'Stop this Aaron! You're talking nonsense!'

He laughed. 'Nonsense? Then tell me this, Sister. Why am I here and you're there? Why am I Chaos and you're Blaze!?'

I was speechless. I had no answer.

'That's what I thought,' he said, then suddenly on his right hand, black mist appeared and formed on what looked like a spear having a sharp curved blade on top with a rugged back. A dark smirk formed on his face. 'Now, I have waited for this moment Kenna, to see who is superior in power!' he lunged to attack. I let up a wall of fire between us to shield myself.

'No! I will not fight you Brother!'

Chaos slashed through my fire wall making it vanish. 'Fight me!' he bellowed.

Strike after strike I repelled with fire, refusing to fight my Brother.

'Please, Brother!' I pleaded between attacks. 'Stop this!'

'No! Not until I'm satisfied!' without any warning he spun and kicked the side of my head. With that powerful blow I fell out the rooftop and landed on the cold snow, my head spinning with pain and confusion. My Brother descended and came down to my side. With a dark smirk. I felt a cold gush of wind which made me shiver.

'Kenna, Kenna, Kenna,' he tisked. 'What a shame. As the Spirit of Fire, you should-be putting up more of a fight than that.' he pointed his weapon to my throat, deadly and terrible. 'I don't know if I should kill you now or let you go,' he sneered. 'You don't know how much I've suffered throughout these years, dear sister. Thinking that I was useless and weak.'

A tear prickled down my cheek. 'I really wanted to see you brother,' I whispered.

'Lies!' he cried and lifted his weapon up, ready to strike. I shut my eyes... Then I felt another cold gush of wind and a thud. The next thing I know, someone lifted me up from the ground and the cold air caressed my face.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw another familiar face. 'Jack,' I muttered. A pang of pain suddenly rushed over my head. I twinge.

'Hey,' he said with a worried look. 'Don't worry, everything will be alright. I got you.'

What a weird feeling. Not long ago I hated him for pushing me through that portal to go to the Guardians, now I actually genuinely feel safe on his arms. My vision blurred, I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I really enjoyed writing this chapter X) Jack is sooo coool! I'm suppose to be revising for my Math Mock buuuttt... I just had to finish this. ;)**

** Hope you guys enjoyed it! and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! 1/1/13!**


	4. Chapter 4: inside, you are Guardian

**Chapter 4: "...inside, you are Guardian."**_  
_

_'Kenna,' I heared Julia plead from the tree-house,'it hurts, please, help me.'_

_ 'I'm coming. Just a few more inches.' Despite the pain and the blood, I climbed up the tree faster. As I neared the tree-house, some wooden floor pieces fell. I braced myself on the tree not wanting to slide down and start again. The pieces, sharp, cut my skin, nevertheless I kept on going. After a few more cuts, scratches and burns, I reached the balcony of the tree-house. The once great and awesome tree-house, our once getaway from when things go grim, is now half charred and on fire, filling the air with bestial smoke which fills my lungs making me cough. The forest around it in roaring flames, its unstoppable destruction spreading as fast as a raging tiger, devouring the forest; twisting and winding upon the trees. Smoke continues to rise and cover the night sky, suffocating the world in it. The intense heat stinging my skin._

_ I see Julia on her side, leaning on the railing, clutching it with both hands until her knuckles grew white, her head crouched between her arms. I took a step making the floor groan. I slowly walked towards her._

_ 'Julia?' I tapped her shoulder._

_ Her head shot up and I meet her brown eyes full of fright and wet with tears, her dark hair disheveled. 'Kenna…'_

_ I sat down and embraced her. 'It'll be alright,' I said, trying to soothe her._

_ I feel the tree-house rumble following with crashes of wood._

_ 'Listen, Julia. We need to jump, okay?'_

_ She looked at me with bewilderment. 'But it's too high,' she croaked._

_ 'We have no choice. Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt more than you are now.'_

_ She nodded with the slightest of hesitation. Julia wrapped her arms around my neck; carrying her, I stoond up. Without looking down, I jumped off the railing. In a blink, I landed on my feet; my legs toppled on the ground. Julia let's go, looking at me with eyes full of concern._

_ 'Kenna?'_

_ I tred to stand only to feel a sharp pain on my ankle. I glanced up the tree-house. My eyes grew wide. Piece by piece the parts of the tree-house started to fall and I knew in a short matter of time, it will collapse upon us._

_ 'Julia-,' the creaking sound of the tree-house cut me off. I know it will fall. I embraced Julia, shielding her whole body with myself. The creaking grew louder and I feel pieces of wood hit my back._

_ 'Kenna!' I heard my Brother call and felt his body protect mine. The tree-house crashed._

My eyes blinked open. I gasped. My forehead damp with sweat, my breathing heavy. I rubbed my forefinger on the side of my forehead. _That dream again, _I thought. I sat up on the edge of the bed I was lying down on, my feet warm from the crimson red carpet it was on. I scanned my surroundings. The head of the bed was on the wall with tall glass windows on its side with wooden borders. Green silk curtain, pushed aside, hung loosely from the curtain rods above it. Rays of light protrude from the windows warming up the room more. From my point of view, the landscape outside was filled with glistening snow and a few pine trees here and there as far I my eyes could see. _What am I doing in the North Pole? _It was on the end at the middle of the room. At my right was a burning fireplace made of stone with a big, red bow hanging from it, a door with a yellow handle at its side and on my left, a wooden table, carefully carved with a matching chair. Beside the table was a red wardrobe with a full-length mirror on one of its two doors. In front of me was another door. _Where am I?_

I rose up from the bed, grabbed my black short-sleeved, short-length black jacket from the night stand, wore it over my red top and walked to the door near the fireplace guessing that this will lead me to the toilet. With the handle, I opened the door and inside was a wash basin on a blue marbled counter with a rectangular mirror ahead , a toilet and a shower inside the clear divider. Spirits don't need to take showers since we don't really stink so I went to the basin and washed my face with warm water. Feeling more refreshed, I stared at my reflection on the mirror. My fiery red curly, hair was in disarray, my hair-tie was at the end of my hair, my green eyes looked agitated and my skin whiter then they should be. I fixed my hair, combing it with my fingers and tied it in my usual pony-tail. I let out a sigh and placed my hands on the sides of the basin, trying to recall the event that must have made me end up here. I closed my eyes, deep in thought. I let out a sharp gasp. _Aaron._ Right, that's what happened. My Brother attacked me last night. He was Chaos.

With the side of my clenched fist, I hit the counter, remembering about the encounter. 'Aaron..,' I thought out loud. 'I need answers.'

Walking out the toilet, I hear the crackling of the fireplace with its dancing flames. With one whip of my hand, the fireplace lost its warmth.

'Is she awake?' I heard a voice outside the door. Jack's voice.

'I don't know,' North said, his thick Russian accent unmistakable 'She was bad condition last night. What is...,' their voices muffled by the door.

I went to the door, silently opened it and saw North and Jack talking to each other. Jack was leaning on the cream-coloured wall, one hand on his frosted sweater's pocket and the other holding up his staff. North's arms were crossed and his eyebrows creased. _This looks serious,_ I thought.

'We do not have time,' I heard North say. 'We need Approval, now.'

'How am I suppose to get his Approval. He doesn't even like me.' Jack complained. 'Why can't Bunny do it?'

'Because there is three days till Easter. Bunny needs to prepare.' North's face filled with concern. 'Chaos is moving fast and more dangerous than Pitch. Mother Nature will know what to do.'

'You're going to Mother Nature?' I asked suddenly.

Jack and North turned their head towards me, startled by my sudden appearance. A big smile formed on North's face, as if his worries are gone, and his arms were out wide like he was gonna give a hug to one of his Yetis.

'Ahh... Kenna Blaze!' his voice booming with his usual thick Russian accent. He walked towards me. 'I trust, you had good sleep?'

'Uhh...yeah,' I said. 'You said something about Mother Nature knowing what to do,' my eyes squinted with suspicion. 'What are you talking about?'

North and Jack shared a glance.

'Well...,' North started but was cut off.

'Before we tell you,' Jack leaned on his staff and smirked, 'you tell us first why Chaos attacked you last night.'

'It's none of your business,' I said sharply.

'Kenna,' North said. 'What is your connection with this Chaos.'

Looking down at the tiled floor, I stayed silent.

'We can help you, Kenna,' Jack said. 'Whatever it is you're dealing with we will help you.'

I stared at the two Guardians in front of me and sighed with defeat. 'Chaos is...,' I said with the slightest of hesitation,' my Brother.'

Their eyes grew wide. 'What?' Jack said.

'But why did he become Chaos?' North asked.

'That's what I want to know. Last night, he said something about Mother Nature choosing me to be a Guardian but not him... then he suddenly attacked me.'

'I see,' North said thoughtfully while stroking his white beard. 'Listen Kenna, if you help us, we help you get answer.'

'Okay,' I agreed and the the two Guardians grinned. 'But that doesn't mean I'll be a Guardian.'

North laughed. 'Of course. Soon we will see.'

'What does that suppose to mean?' I questioned.

Jack chuckled. 'It means you are _yet _to say yes to being a Guardian.'

'_Yet_?

'Kenna,' North gestured at the right where two huge wooden doors were standing with markings of what seemed to be a form of language engraved on the edges,' let me show you the way to Mother Nature.' With that, we walked towards it on the long hallway of doors. There must have been at least eight rooms, four on each side as big as the room I've slept in.

When we reached the tall wooden doors, North grabbed a snow globe from his red suit and held it up. Light blue light gleamed from it and slowly floated up his hand. The markings on the edges of the doors glowed the same colour as the snow globe, a click was heard and the doors opened exposing a room with snowy white walls and tiles, no windows, no seats, no fireplace, just three glass cases, just like those in the museums, standing in a row. Two were empty but the middle one had something that looked like a seed as big as my thumb hovering in mid air at its centre.

'Whoa...,' Jack stared in awe.

I turned to him. 'You've never been here before?'

'I've only been a Guardian for three years, there's a lot more that I still haven't seen here,' he answered.

North stepped inside the white room and went to the glass case where the seed was hovering. We followed. North gently reached into the glass case, his hand going through the glass as if it was never there and took the seed with his thumb and index finger out of the case.

'How did you...,' I tried to say with amazement.

'Only Guardians could hold Seed of Approval,' North explained.

'What's the Seed of Approval?' I asked.

'It is way to Mother Nature,' North smiled.

'What?' I said confused.

'In order to get to Mother Nature,' Jack said, 'we need the approval of the three of the Vital Four.'

'The three of the Vital Four? You mean Father Time, Cupid and Baby New Year?'

Jack nodded. 'For this seed, we need Cupid's Approval.'

'How are we suppose to get his approval?'

'When Cupid shoot arrow,' North said, 'we get Approval.'

'How are we gonna find him?'

'When man and woman share true love's kiss, a portal will appear near them. Of course, only Guardians see portal, they cannot.'

'But I'm not a Guardian.

'You are _chosen_ as Guardian,' North firmly said. 'You may not want to be Guardian, but inside,' he pointed to where my heart is, 'you are Guardian.'

'But-'

'Here,' North threw the Seed to me which caught me by surprise. Luckily, I caught it.

'Hey. Why'd you do that for?'

North let out a hearty laugh and patted my back. 'See? If you are not Guardian, Seed would hurt you. Only Guardians could hold Seed of Approval.'

'Uh... okay.'

'Great! Now you know that you are a Guardian,' Jack said, 'we need to get to the Wedding.'

'Wedding?' I asked.

'Well, what's the perfect occasion to see a true love's kiss but a Wedding?' Jack said with enthusiasm.

'When you get Approval,' North handed me a snow globe, 'break this and we will meet with other Guardians.'

'What are you gonna do?'

'I will prepare the way to Mother Nature,' North smiled from ear to ear. 'Tooth and Sandy will get the other Approvals.'

'Now you know,' Jack grabbed my hand, 'we need to go. I think the Wedding's starting. See ya North' with that, he stroke the floor with the end of his rod and flew out the room dragging me with him. I let out a quiet scream and shut my eyes. In no time, I felt the cold wind rush by me. I opened my eyes only to see the snowy land under my feet metres away from me. I let out a yelp and heard Jack chuckled.

'P-put me down,' I said sharply.

'Why?' his voice playful, his icy-blue eyes twinkling with mischief and his snowy white hair was ruffled by the wind, 'Afraid of a little height?'

'Sh-shut up! I prefer to run.' I countered.

'Is this uncomfortable?'

'No duh.'

'Ok then,' without a single warning, Jack threw me up. I shut my eyes and screamed. I was falling.

'Here,' I heard Jack say. 'go on my back.'

I opened my eyes and saw his back facing me. Without hesitation, I wrapped my hands around his neck and was suddenly lifted up. We were flying normally again. I panted.

'You shoul've- seen your face,' he said through his laughter.

'I hate you,' I glared which only made his laughter grew.

'Well, you're gonna despise me for this,' he smirked.

'What-,'

'Hang on tight! Wind!' he called and we sped up. I held on him tighter as if my life depended on it. He chuckled.

_I hate this guy._

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it! X} I LOVE JACK FROST!**_  
_

'

'


	5. Chapter 5: You're welcome

**It's been sometime since I've updated this. Sorry guys... My school's killing me with tests and homeworks and training -.-' sooo tireedd...**

**Anyway! I would really appreciate it if you guys give me some reviews just to tell me if its good or bad. So Thanks for waiting! And here's chapter 5! Hope you guys like it! 3 JACK & KENNA ^3^ **

* * *

**Chapter 5: "You're welcome."**

'Would you please stop glaring at me? I can feel it,' Jack said as we walked on the streets of the snowy park. He turned to face me and started walking backwards, his wooden staff on his hands. 'I said I'm sorry.'

'Whatever,' I said turning my head to the right where cheerful children were making snow mans near the leafless trees.

Jack started to walk beside me. 'Oh come on! What is with you and heights?'

I turned my head so I could face him. 'I am not afraid of heights,' I said with an embitter tone. 'I just don't like to fly, that's all.' I faced ahead. 'and like I said, I prefer to run.'

'Whatever you say,' he chuckled.

After a while of silent walking we reached the end of the park where a huge light blue tent was situated. Surrounding the entrance was a wooden arch with intertwining vines and stretching from it was a long red carpet.

'Here we are,' he said in blithe spirits and hovered into the tent. 'Come on, Kenna,' he called.

I sighed and hurried up to enter the tent.

As I entered in, the sound of an organ and strings playing the wedding march slowly grew. The attendees were sitting on chairs covered with cloth the same light blue colour as the tent, the braids-maids were standing on the left stage, wearing dark blue knee-length dresses and white shawls loosely wrapped around their shoulders, flower bouquets on their hands and smiles on their faces. The grooms-men were on the right stage, hands behind their straight backs, all suited up clean and neat and wearing the same smiles as the bridesmaids. Actually, everyone had smiles and some tears hear and there. The groom wearing a black suit with a blue tie and trousers was standing on the stage steps, his face illuminating with pure happiness and joy. Behind him was the judge standing behind a low, long, rectangular clothed table with a book in front.  
The bride, beautiful and radiant was walking on the red carpeted aisle with her long, flowing light blue wedding gown. The flower girls were gracefully throwing colourful flower petals in front of her.

My feet glowed hot red, warming the tent. Dazed by the ceremony, I bumped onto Jack.

'Oops.., sorry.' I apologised. We were standing at the back right side of the tent where we can see the back heads of the attendees

'Never seen a wedding before?' he asked.

'I have,' I replied and looked back at the walking bride. 'It's just amazing to see how happy the couples are, you know. Having to spend forever together. They're so lucky to have someone there for them during their time. Knowing they'll never be alone 'cuz they have each other, watching out and caring for each other.'

I felt Jack's gaze and felt uncomfortable, I turned to him and out eyes met.

'What?'

Jack stayed silent for a bit. His icy-blue eyes filled with compassion. 'Don't you have anyone?' he said almost in a whisper.

'I did... but it was a long time ago.'

Jack turned to the bride, so did I. She was already beside her groom, hand-in-hand walking up the stage stairs. 'Was it,' he hesitated, 'your brother?'

I let out a short quiet chuckle. 'Yeah. But it was a long time ago... I'm used to not having him around anyway. Besides, I have my Embers with me.'

The music stopped and the Bride and Groom started to say their vows. Jack placed his hand lightly on my arm catching me by surprise. I faced him and our eyes met once again. 'Kenna,' my heart began to pound, 'I don't know what happened between you and your brother but... whether you accept it or not, you will always have a place with us and trust me, you will _never _be alone again.'

I felt my cheeks burn. 'Wha- I never said I was alo-'

'Jack!' a whisper called. Jack's hand left my arm making my heart steady and my cheeks cooling. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes around the age of ten ran from the other side of the tent to give Jack a hug. 'You're here!' he grinned.

Jack chuckled, 'Yeah. We have a mission to accomplish,' he grinned back.

'We?' the boy's eyes widened. 'Is North here?,' he scanned around. 'Bunny? Tooth? Sandy?'

'Uhh.. not exactly,' he said scratching the back of his head.

The boy had a questioning look. 'Then who?'

Jack swiftly glanced at me at his side. 'Well...'

_Oh, right. Spirits can't tell people about other spirits, spirits can't say other spirits' name directly to a human. _ I looked at Jack waiting for his response. He knelt down on one of his knees, both hands on his staff, his head leaning onto it. 'Do you feel that Jamie?' he said with an impish smile.

'Feel what?' the boy's curiosity grew.

'Jack,' I whispered. 'What are doing?'

'The warmth,' he continued, ignoring me.

'You can't tall him about me, Jack.'

'Its so cold outside, yet so warm in here,' Jack stood up.

'Yeah,' the boy who Jack called Jamie agreed. 'What are you trying to say Jack?'

Jack opened his arm. 'I have warmth with me,' he grinned and the boy creased his eyebrows deep in thought.

I stared at him with astonishment. _This guy is an idiot, _I thought. 'Look Jack, if you're trying to tell him about me, you're wasting your time,' I told him. 'Children won't believe something they can't see.'

The boy suddenly gasped, startling me. 'I heard a whistle. Is warmth a spirit?' he said in awe.

Jack's grin only increased. The boy looked around.

'Jack-,' I started to say.

'There it is again! The whistle,' I can feel Jamie's excitement growing.

Jack raised his eyebrow at me and nodded at Jamie.

I stared at the boy smiling at Jack. Hesitantly, I let my right hand heat up, glowing red and slowly waved it at him. His eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped from his mouth. He turned at me gaped, finger pointed at me. 'A new Guardian?' he managed to say.

I was as shocked as he was. 'You can see me?' I said in full disbelief.

Jamie nodded.

Jack laughed. 'Well, don't just stand there, introduce yourself.'

It took me a few seconds to snap back to reality. 'Um..,' I rubbed my arm thinking of what to say. 'Hi?'

Jamie trotted to me. 'What kind of Guardian are you?' he asked

'I'm the-,' then I realised. 'Actually, I'm not a Guardian. I'm the Spirit of Fire. I'm Kenna Blaze.'

'Whoa... What do you do?' he said curiously.

'I control fire,' I opened my hand in-front of him and let a small fire appear.

'Wow.'

'Do you have a fireplace at home?' I asked.

'Yeah,' Jamie answered.

'The fire in that fireplace,' I let the fire on my hand grow as big as my fist and I saw Jamie's face light up, 'I keep that alive. I make houses warm during the winter and when your lost, I bring you back home.'

'I never knew there's a spirit for that! And you do all those things by yourself?' his eyes twinkled.

'Well, I have my Embers to help me.'

'What are Embers?'

'They're my helpers. They're, as what you call them, fireflies.'

'Kenna,' Jack called before Jamie could say anything, 'look.' He pointed to the wedding stage.

The Bride and the Groom had their hands intertwined and smiling at each other as the Judge said, 'You may kiss the bride.' Cheers and applause were made by the audience and the happy newly weds kissed.

'Gross,' Jamie commented.

'There's the portal,' Jack pointed to a red crack in the air behind the couple. Slowly the crack widened and beams of white light shot out from it.

'Portal?' Jamie questioned.

'Jamie,' Jack said, 'We gotta go but we'll visit you soon.' Jack turned to me. 'Right Kenna?'

I looked at Jamie. 'Yeah,' I smiled.

'Okay,' Jamie said cheerfully. 'I'll see you guys!' he waved.

'Later, buddy,' Jack ruffled his hair and went to the portal.

'See ya Jamie,' I waved and followed Jack.

Jack chuckled beside me.

'What?' I said.

'You're welcome,' he grinned.

'Well... I...thanks...,' I stammered and feeling my cheeks burning, I looked the other way.


End file.
